Ian the Babysitter
by inswny03
Summary: One night while Rarity attends a young designer's gala,she decides to have Ian fill in to babysit Lily Pad while she's away.


One night Ian was busy watching some VeggieTales episodes on his TV until there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ian asked himself. Then he opened the door. It was Rarity with a little girl.

"Hi Rarity." Ian said. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm gonna be attending the young designer's gala so can you take care of Lily Pad while I'm gone?" Rarity asked.

"Sure. Besides it would be the perfect opportunity to make a new friend." Ian said.

"Normally I would have Pinkie Pie fill in for me but she's sick with a case of the mumps so I decided to have you fill in for her." Rarity replied.

"Besides my wife is at my daughter's science fair." Ian added.

Then Rarity left. "Have fun you two." Rarity said as she left.

"Have fun Rarity." Ian said as he and Lily Pad waved goodbye.

Ian and Lily Pad went inside and Ian shut the door.

"So you must be Lily Pad?" Ian asked as he looked at her.

"I am." Lily Pad answered. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Ian." Ian said as he extended his arm.

"Hi Ian. Pleased to meet you." Lily Pad said as she shook Ian's hand.

"So what would you like to do?" Ian asked.

"I think I'll just sit quietly and read." Lily Pad answered as she sat down on Ian's couch.

"Ok." Ian said as he sat next to her. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"It's a story about pirates." Lily Pad answered.

"Oh cool." Ian exclaimed.

Then Ian's stomach growled.

"My goodness. I didn't eat yet. Wanna order some food?" Ian suggested.

"Sure." Lily Pad replied.

Later Ian and Lily Pad ordered pizza and after eating they decided to have a conversation together.

"So what do you do for fun?" Ian asked.

"I just use my..." Lily Pad said.

"You use your what?" Ian asked.

"Oh no. My tablet's missing." Lily Pad exclaimed and she looked frantically for it.

"Lily Pad relax.I'll help you find it." Ian said.

"You will?" Lily Pad asked.

"Promise cross my heart." Ian promised. "How about we look together?" Ian suggested.

"Good idea." Lily Pad said.

Soon Ian and Lily Pad looked all over for Lily Pad's tablet.

Finally Ian saw Lily Pad's tablet in the closet. "I found it." Ian called.

Ian then picked up the tablet and gave it to Lily Pad.

"Thank you." said Lily Pad.

"You're very welcome." Ian replied. "We've still got plenty of time." he added. "Can I read with you?" Ian asked.

"Sure." Lily Pad said.

"But why don't we head to my bedroom first?" Ian suggested.

"Yeah." Lily Pad exclaimed.

As they were walking up to Ian's bedroom,he and Lily Pad decided to talk to each other as they walked.

"I found at least found one thing we have in common." Ian said.

"Really what is it?" Lily Pad asked.

"Look at how we're dressed." Ian said.

Lily Pad looked at her clothes and then she looked at Ian's clothes.

"I see we're both wearing a jacket." Lily Pad said.

"Yep." Ian replied.

When they got up to Ian's room,Ian read along with Lily Pad.

"They lived happily ever after. The End." Lily Pad read.

"That was a great story." Ian said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Lily Pad said. "And I'm glad you decided to take care of me tonight." she added.

"Anything I can do to help." Ian said.

"Wanna be my friend?" Lily Pad asked.

"Sure. Let's be friends." Ian replied as he had his arms open. "Would you like a hug?" Ian asked.

"Sure. I'd like a hug." Lily Pad said as she and Ian hugged.

Much later Rarity arrived to come pick Lily Pad up.

"How did it go?" Rarity asked.

"It went perfectly." Ian answered.

"And me and Ian became friends." Lily Pad said as she and Ian hugged.

"Aww. Now that's so sweet." Rarity said with tears of joy.

"Y'know Lily Pad,we should hang out more often." Ian said.

"Well it's time for me to go home." Lily Pad said. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she left with Rarity.

Ian then closed the door. "What a nice girl." he thought. Just then another knock at the door was heard.

Ian answered the door. It was Moondancer and Straight A's.

"Hi Moondancer. Hey Straight A's." Ian said. "How did it go at the science fair?" he asked.

"It went great." Moondancer said.

"And look what I won." Straight A's said as she pulled out a gold trophy.

"Straight A's you won first prize." Ian exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you." Ian said as he and his daughter embraced.

"So what's been going on?" Straight A's asked.

"It's a long story." Ian said. Ian then told Straight A's about earlier when he helped babysit Lily Pad.

"I sure wish I could meet her." Straight A's said.

"Maybe you will someday." Ian replied.

"You never know." Moondancer added.

The End


End file.
